


Later Tonight

by the_me09



Series: Devil Caught My Eye [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Stockings, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: The movie ends and MJ waits until the very last credits before standing up. She stretches leisurely, then grabs Peter’s hand, and Quentin’s and drags them out of the theater.“I have a place near here,” Quentin says with a smirk. “We could let you both finish, since poor Peter’s been hard the whole time.”
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Devil Caught My Eye [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Later Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Eleven - Sex Outside the Bedroom

The movie ends and MJ waits until the very last credits before standing up. She stretches leisurely, then grabs Peter’s hand, and Quentin’s and drags them out of the theater. 

“I have a place near here,” Quentin says with a smirk. “We could let you both finish, since poor Peter’s been hard the whole time.” 

“Poor Peter?” MJ says with a huff. “Poor me! You’re both teases.” 

“What? I am not!” Peter says, glancing between the two of them. He’s not a tease! He’d get MJ off right now if she wanted it. 

As if reading his thoughts, MJ smirks and pulls them down an alley. There’s a dumpster and the usual debris. Peter is used to finding these spaces in order to change out of his clothes and get into his Spider-suit, but being here with MJ seems a little more sordid, he’s more aware of the trash, and the smell. 

“MJ…” Peter says, not sure about why they’re stopping in an alleyway. 

“Prove you’re not a tease,” MJ says with a grin. She leans against the brick wall, and the look on her face can only be described as ‘come hither.’ 

“What do you want me to do?” Peter asks as Quentin pushes him toward her. He stumbles and catches himself on her shoulders. 

“Rip my stockings,” she says, breathless. “Rip my stockings open so you can fuck me.” 

Quentin’s laugh seems to echo off the walls of the alley, growing into something bigger. Peter feels a swoop in his stomach that could be disgust or lust. 

“Are you sure?” Peter asks, but he’s already kneeling in the alley. MJ’s tight skirt has been teasing him all night, all throughout the movie, and now he gets to push it up, bunch it at her hips so the fact that she’s not wearing underwear is obvious. His mouth goes dry at the sight of her with only a thin layer of nylon between them. 

“Do it,” MJ says and bites her lip. 

Peter reaches up and pulls the nylon away from her body. He pulls, using some of his strength, and there’s a satisfying tearing sound and her pussy is open to the air. Peter breathes out shakily, wanting so bad to slide his fingers into her. 

“Fuck,” Quentin breathes out. He’s standing so close Peter can feel the heat of him against his back. 

“So who wants me more?” MJ says, pushing her hips out towards them. 

“I’ll certainly take her if you won’t,” Quentin says with a smirk. He steps close and grips the back of MJ’s neck with one hand, tipping her head back to kiss her hungry and desperate. Peter slides out from between them, cheeks hot, watching as Quentin takes MJ’s mouth in a kiss that looks so hot. 

“Who said I wouldn’t?” Peter says, not sure what takes him over. MJ tears her mouth away from Quentin’s to smile, heavy lidded. She holds out a hand, beckoning Peter forward. He remembers what she said earlier in the night, about feeling like a goddess, and if she is, he’ll gladly worship at her altar. 

Quentin raises an eyebrow, grinds lazily against MJ’s hips. She grinds back with a soft noise. 

“Don’t fight over me,” she says, but her tone says that she wouldn’t mind in the least. 

“What do you think, honey?” Quentin stares Peter down. “You want to take her in this dirty alley, or do you want me to do it?” 

“I want to,” Peter says and then swallows nervously. 

Quentin steps away, and inclines his head, gesturing to MJ as if she’s now Peter’s to take. He steps into the warm space that Quentin left, and MJ immediately wraps her arms around his neck, grinning. 

“I knew you wouldn’t tease me,” she says quietly and then kisses him. Her mouth is soft and warm, her body tight against him. Peter doesn’t know what possesses him, but he wants to have her like this, against an alley wall, wants to show MJ he can give her what she wants. He grabs her thighs, makes her hitch her legs around his waist. 

“Goddamn,” Quentin murmurs with a low whistle. 

Peter fumbles with his pants, undoing the button and zipper. MJ moans softly in his ear, grinding against him, which only makes it harder for him to get his pants down. Finally, he gets his cock out and guides himself into MJ. 

She’s wet and tight, squirming against him with a desperate noise. Their hips are pressed tight, her thighs grip him in a way that might hurt someone else. Peter groans and thrusts into her. 

“That’s it, honey, show her who’s boss,” Quentin says and presses against Peter’s back. He’s a welcome weight, makes Peter’s cheeks grow hot. Quentin grinds against his ass as he rolls his hips into MJ. She twitches in his arms, digging her fingers into his shoulder blades. 

“Peter, yes, fuck,” MJ moans, trying to gain a rhythm, rocking her hips on him. “Right there,” she says. 

He pins her hips to the brick wall and starts thrusting in earnest. His orgasm has been building all night, since she suggested he suck Quentin’s cock, and now, buried in her tight heat, there’s nothing stopping him from getting off. It’s even better with Quentin caging them both in, hiding them from passersby. 

MJ grips Quentin’s hair and pulls him in for a messy kiss over Peter’s shoulder. It’s crazy hot, to be right there, fucking MJ and see her tongue shoved into Quentin’s mouth, the two of them making out with him in the middle. He gets this hot/cold shivery feeling and knows this whole arrangement is insane, but it feels so good when they’re in the moment. 

Quentin slips his hand between them, rubbing MJ’s clit. She squeals and bucks her hips, gripping them both tight, panting. Peter kisses along her neck, down her throat while she gyrates against Quentin’s hand. 

“Oh my god,” MJ moans. “Please, please, please,” she chants mindlessly, her heels digging into Peter’s thighs, pulling him closer. 

Peter’s thrusts get erratic, faster, his balls tightening, until he finally comes, shaking and lightheaded. MJ gasps, Quentin’s hand speeds up further and suddenly MJ is impossibly tighter, clenching up around Peter. They all groan, jerk, one organism finally reaching its peak. 

MJ shudders, buries her face in Peter’s shoulder as she shivers through her orgasm. Peter closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of her hair, her neck. This is a crazy idea, the three of them, but with Quentin tight against his back, cock still hard, and his own cock softening inside MJ, he thinks that crazy feels too good to stop. 


End file.
